Taken by the Mafia
by xChollieBearx
Summary: A 25 y/o woman joins the Mafia. She didn't want to; But it was one of the only choices she had in finding any clues on what might have happened to her father; Who vanished one day. With the aid of Vito, Joe and Henry, She hopes to solve her problem, while facing day to day struggles dealing with Mafia related duties. OC x Vito or Henry? Follows the game story slightly.
1. Chapter 1 Family business

Mafia 2 and all of it's characters belong to 2k.  
>Lucia and any other OC I may throw in, belong to me.<br>10th Feb 2014 - Fixed any typos that were here and possibly changed some of the story.  
>15th July 2014 - Fixed more typos. (Because I always seem to have typos)<br>This story has a mix of first person and third person, plus different POV's.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Today is 20th June 1950,

In the few last years, I have been cluelessy searching for my missing father; He has been missing since 1945. I have searched up and down Empire bay many times, It was like I was a lost soul trying to find their way home. When the clues were right infront of me this whole time; his room. The only reasons I would never go in there before, was out of respect and the fact it never clicked. Plus no one should ever rummage through their parents or family belongings, but this was an emergency, It was needed!

..I just cannot believe I didn't think of this sooner..

I am writing this entry, as day one of my new search. Maybe the books; the items my father has kept throughout the years, will give me some link or clue to what might have happened to him and I really hope they do.

This is all I wish to write now, I'll keep you updated diary.

Love, Lucia.

P.S. There are five days until my 25th birthday. Not really looking forward to that, since it will be another year without my father to celebrate with me...Can't wait.

* * *

><p>Getting up from the worn-out wooden chair, Lucia threw the diary onto her messily made bed, giving it one last glance before she walked out of her room. Approaching the door that once roomed her father, she took a big gulp and began eyeing it up and down. "I don't know if I should.." She mumbled to herself as her left hand softly touched the handle. Biting her lip, she quickly opened the door, but fled back, thinking she would wake her father up. "What am I doing.. He isn't in there and hasn't been for 5 years now." She spoke, letting out a sad sigh as her words trailed off.<p>

Drifting passed the door, she switched the light on. The room lit up, showing signs that no one has been in the room for a long time. Thick layers of dust practically covered every surface and item; The walls and ceiling heavily covered in cobwebs. Her eyes widened in shock at the room, but she didn't have time to clean it now. Lucia scouted the room and she stumbled upon his desk; it was covered in papers, pens and other items she could recognise. Shifting her body over to it, She pulled out the chair and sat on the edge. Her eyes quickly examined the desk for spiders, but found none, so she immidieatly began gathering up the paper and piling them onto the floor, while organising the rest of the mess. As she finished with the desk, she began to look through the pile of paper that stacked up to her knees.

Reading through them carefully, the first lot of letters were of her father's earnings and his work times, nothing that would help her. As she continued scimming through the papers, she was getting frustrated at the fact, they all seemed the same. Until she hit the middle of the pile, letters with big hand-written words on them began appearing. "Final warning?" She read slightly confused, as those words caught her eyes. She stopped her search and began reading one of the warning letters. As she read it, her expession went into shock and the letter slipped out from her grasp. "My father owned money to the Mafia?" She stuttered, placing her head into her small hands. She sat there for a good 30 minutes, shaking and her mind wondering why in the world, her father would do something like that. Everyone knew getting involve with the mafia was risky, but what got to her more was why he did it.

* * *

><p>Slamming her hands to the desk, she had an idea. Lucia knew an item that would hold any information about her fathers life, His books. Her father was big on writing; in his spare time he would write books, which she enjoyed reading a lot as a child. But because she was a child, she hardly understood what most of the words meant, so any book she read seemed to be playful and fun.<p>

Getting out of the chair, she shuffled to the wooden bookshelf, which was next to the desk. Kneeling down, as the bookshelf was pretty small in height, she began scanning the rows. One book caught her eyes, it read /My life of misfortune/. She remembered reading this book when she was 10. To her at the time, the book was about a man who couldn't make enough money to afford a nice house for him and his daughter or provide his daughter with beautiful clothes and toys like the other kids in his city. She remembered a part in the book where the man asked a friend for a loan, to help the man afford a nice place for the family; so he could give his child a better life. The friend agreed on giving him money, but in returned asked for the father to repay him back, in any way he could.

Remembering that, Lucia quickly opened the book, trying to find that part. Flicking through the pages, as her eyes scanned the lines, She found it and began reading it out loud. _"As I knocked on my dear friends door, I waited casually for him to answer. Opening the door, was his beauitful maid; Her name, I do not remember, But she remembered me. Inviting me in, she offered to take my coat, I smile at her and gave her the coat. As she told me where my friend was, I began walking down the hall; His house was one of the biggest in E.B."_ Lucia stopped reading for a moment and questioned what she had read. "E.B?" Thinking about those initials, it finally popped into her head. "EMPIRE BAY!" she shouted, realising this story must have been written about a true event, she began to read on.

_"As I gazed at his walls while following the maid, I found myself in his living room; A huge fireplace was located at the back, He had plenty of bookshelves to make a library and owned extremely expensive looking couches and paintings. This was the sort of house I, well any person would want. My friend, who I call E.S, was a very rich man and one of my closest friends. As he approached me, He gave me a nod, which indicated to sit down. As I sat on the couch, E.S joined me, asking me what it was I needed or wanted. As I told him, I felt extremely nervous, because I knew exactly who he was and who he worked for; He was part of a mafia family. He eyed me up and down and soon gave me a smile; the sort of smile that friends use to comfort someone. He got up and asked me to stay sitting down as he went to get something. I say he was gone for about 10 minutes, as he came back he was carrying a light brown briefcase. E.S told me, inside was everything I needed, I promised him I would repay him back every penny, He trusted me and handed over the briefcase. He didn't need to tell me what would happen if I didn't keep up with repayments on this loan. I've known this guy for nearly all my life and yes, even though we are close friends, I still have to repay back the money. Since it's quite a lot and well, I owe him for helping me and my daughter out. Plus I have heard many stories from him and his escapades and let me tell you, they are not pretty. After the small exchange, he led me to the front door, as we said our goodbyes, I finally felt as if my life was going to get better."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Placing the book down, Lucia sat there looking at the ceiling "I knew it.. This book was about my father, but who is E.S? I don't remember any names of the friends dad used to bring over for drinks.." She mumbled, trying to think about the men who would come over at night, for beer and to talk. "Wait, So father borrowed money to pay for this place? The apartment I'm in right now? was bought from Mafia money?!" She shouted. Her stomach dropped at the thought that she had been living in a place that was technically owned by a Mafia family.<p>

Lucia didn't like the Mafia at all, She had high respect for the law and refused to get involved in anything to do with the Mafia. But than she realised, getting upset over that fact was not going to help in finding out what exactly has happened to her dad. "If E.S is a close friend of my father, I'm sure he would have gone easy on him. Maybe this E.S knows where he is!" She quickly said, smiling at the thought. "But.. Who exactly is E.S? WHO?" She shouted, racking her brain at the thought.

But soon her thoughts were interrupted as knocking was heard at her frontdoor, very loud knocking to be precise. "Ey, . Yous in there? we've come for the rest of the money!" A deep but husky voice shouted, as the knocked got louder. "wha?" Lucia quietly said dumbfolded, but quickly came back to thought, as it was her father they wanted. She had no idea what to do at this stage, she was way too afraid to open the door; For all she knew, there could be a a bunch of tough guys ready to throw punches as soon as the door opened. As she began searching for a place to hide, the sounds of kicking were heard, "If ya don't answer in ten seconds, we are coming in! ya hear me?" The husky voice shouted once again. "Coming in? Oh shit." Lucia spoke with a scared tone, she dashed to her fathers closet and got inside, throwing all the clothes on top of her and used her left hand to close the doors quietly.

* * *

><p>"3..2..1!" The voice shouted, as the sound of thefront door slamming against the wall was heard. "Henry, you search that bedroom there, I'll go for that one." The man spoke, giving his partner a grin. "Shit..As long as they think I'm a pile of messy clothes.. it should be fine!" Lucia thought, keeping her eyes closed, fearing she would get caught. She could hear one of the men in her fathers room, throwing his stuff about. This caused another drop in her stomach, she hated it when other people touched his stuff, she really wanted to jump out of the closet and attack, but she stopped when she realised; this would be a huge mistake.<p>

Suddenly the closet opened, her body froze, "Hmm, nobody seems to be in here. Sheese, this room looks like it hasn't been cleaned for 10 years." The man complained in a neutral tone, he voice was less husky than the first voice, but it was more deeper. As the closet doors closed, Lucia felt relieved, let out a sigh and thought the man had gone out of the room. As she began to remove the clothes off her head, The closet door swang open again. "Well.. Hello there sweetie" The man with the deeper voice said. Lucia froze as her eyes locked on to him, "Oh shit..." She mumbled. Before Lucia even had the chance to do anything, The man was now aiming at gun at her face. He grabbed her by the left arm, Pulling her roughly out of the closet and into an arm lock, the man swiftly moved the gun to the side of her head and started kicking her feet; forcing her to walk out of the bedroom. "Look what I found, hiding in the closet." The man said, causing the other man to look out of Lucia's bedroom door. The other man; who was fatter, but still quite handsome, eyed Lucia up and down and began moving closer to her.

"So.. where's Thomas?" He asked grabbing her chin roughly, causing her to lock eyes with him. As she looked into his eyes, she felt her stomach drop again. "Do I know you?" She asked, ignoring his question. The man said nothing in reply, but asked her again, "Where is Thomas?" He said, but now in a stern voice. "I don't know! I haven't seen my father since I was 20!" She replied with angst. "Oh, So you're his daughter?" The guy said as he let go of her chin with a smirk forming on his face. "Well.. we can't go back to Eddie empty handed.. so we might as well take you with us." He continued, getting rope from his jacket pocket. "Wait what, No! I can't go with you, I have things to do!" Lucia screamed, trying to struggle from the thinner man who was holding her. "Keep still!" The thinner man demanded and used his right knee and shoved it into the back of Lucia's own knee; Causing her to lose balance. "Damn broads.." The man said as he grabbed her hair to pull Lucia back up; The man infront began binding her hands together.

As he finished binding her hands, the bigger guy gave a hand motion to his partner and began walking towards the front door. The man holding Lucia kept one hand pulling on her hair; causing a whimper to pass her lips. He ignored her whimpering and used his free hand grip onto her right arm and force her to walk with him out of her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V<strong>

As we walked to the car, I couldn't help but think about the girl we found. I've seen her before, I know I have, But I have no idea where. I mean I've hung around with a lot of women and too me, a women is a women. But this one, she has something different to her.. Either way, I'm sure she was lying when she said she hadn't seen her father since the age of 20. Because believe me, She sure didn't look like she would be in her 20's, she looks more like an 18 year old.

Getting to my car, I told Henry to get in the backseat with her because she might try and escape; Can't be too trusting with people these days. Getting into the drivers seat, I start the car up and begin driving over to Eddie's bar. As I drive down the street, I couldn't stop looking at her face through my mirror, It's bugging me to know who she is, but I should leave the talking to Eddie.

We finally get to our destination, Eddie's bar and I pull up right outside the entrance. Getting out, I noticed Henry pulling out the girl and dragged her inside the building by her arm. Honestly, maybe he was being too rough on her. But then again she is our victim or I'm just getting soft on attractive broads. Following Henry inside, I walk over to the bar "Where's Eddie?" I asked the bartender.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person.<strong>

"Ah Joe, Henry. He's upstairs, Go on up." He replied, Pointing to the stairs that lead to Eddie. "Thanks" Joe said, as he walked away from the bar. "Let's go" Henry hissed to Lucia, as he dragged her up the stairs. "Oh my god, would you stop pulling me so roughly, I'm coming!" She finally spoke, with more angst in her voice. "With that attitude, I don't think so, Broads like you need to learn your place." Henry said in a cold tone, Lucia said nothing in response. Knocking on Eddie's door, He shouted for them to come in. "Eddie, we couldn't find Thomas. But, before you say anything, we did find someone who might help." Joe explained as he sat in the chair, that was infront of Eddie's desk. "Oh?" Eddie spoke, with an intrigued look at who this person could be. "Get in here." Henry commanded as he pushed Lucia through the door; but lost her footing from the hard push, causing her to fall by Eddie's desk. "Woah Henry, Be careful, I don't want my flooring getting any blood on it." Eddie spoke, concerned about his floor more than Lucia. "She's fine." Henry replied, as he casually lent against the wall.

Eddie stood up from his desk, keeping his eyes on the new person. As Lucia got up, she flipped the hair out of her face, getting ready to raise her voice at them, but as soon as her eyes caught Eddie's she couldn't say anything for a moment. "Uncle..Eddie?" She muttered, giving him a confused look. "Lucia? What the fuck." He replied, suprised to see her. "You know this broad, Eddie?" Joe said, as he began lighting a smoke. "Yes, She is Thomas's daughter. Though I haven't seen her since she was a young teenager.." He replied moving closer to Lucia, but that caused her to move backwards. "There's nothing to be frightened of.." He comforted. "REALLY? You want me to believe that now? I got tied up by that idiot, my feet, ankles and back of my knees hurt because of that dick over there! And you.. YOU expect ME, to be NOT SCARED? Wow." She screamed, giving off an angry vibe.

Before either Joe or Henry could reply to those names, Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face. "I can see you have your fathers bad attitude. But I wouldn't use that sort of language with us. We could kill you right here, right now." He whispered the last part in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine, but that didn't stop her from being mouthy. "Kill me? GO AHEAD! You probably killed my father, it's the only way you cowards can get rid of someone who has the balls to stand up to you." She replied with a venomous tongue. "We should just get rid of her now" Joe shouted, standing up as he aimed a pistol at Lucia. "Now now Joe.. I like a girl who has spirit like this." Eddie replied, giving Lucia a grin. With that, he dragged her to an empty chair and forced her to sit in it. kneeling down to her height, Eddie put a hand on her thigh, slowly caressing it, this caused Lucia to flinch. "Listen Lucia, I never killed your father, nor did these two or any of my men. In fact, from my information your father is still alive. With you here, maybe it will lure him to us, but then maybe not. Either way, I'm happy with this result." Eddie slowly said, as he continued to caress her thigh. "But.. If he is still alive, Where is he? I know my father wouldn't just flee. you must have done something." She replied with slight stutters.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, well If I was him, I would have fled too. But unlike him, I would have taken you with me. Don't you find that odd Lucia? Your own Father, fleeing without his daughter?" He spoke, questioning her with smirk as he locked eyes with Lucia. "I don't know..." Lucia mumbled, sounding like she was about to cry. Her eyes became distant at the thought of her father leaving her here. "It's ok, You'll be looked after here.." Joe said, breaking the small silence. "What?" Lucia choked, snapping back to reality. "Well, your father owes me money from a loan he borrowed years ago, And a lot of it." Eddie sternly spoke, as he got up. "Wait?! money, loan. you.. You're E.S! You're in the book my father wrote. you're the guy my father got a loan from to pay for our apartment, correct?" Lucia rushed, giving him a confused look. "Correct you are, but he broke his promise. Which was too pay it all back, He has paid back NOTHING. The first year or so, I didn't mind the excuses. But as the years flew, your father came up with more excuses. I got bored, I wanted my money. Everytime I sent one of my guys to his work, He was never there. Then in 1943, your father shot and killed one of my best guys, which is another reason why I want him." Eddie explained, clutching a glass of whisky.<p>

"W-what do I have to do with any of this?" Lucia asked, trying to untie her hands. "well, If I can't get my money back from your father, then the next family member will have to do, which is you." He replied, turning to her. "Me? And how am I suppose to do that, I mea-" Before Lucia could continue, Eddie was once again in her face. "You will work for me." He said, givng her a grin. "Woah wait. A girl, in this kind of work. She probably can't even use a gun!" Henry interjected. "Now Henry, I know it may sound like a stupid idea to you, but I have to do anything to get my money back, as well as protect our family. This seems like the only way to get it, besides who said she had to use a gun. She's a female, there are other ways she could get my money back." Eddie gave Henry a wink, Lucia knew exactly what he meant. "HELL NO. I am not doing what you are thinking. I may be a female, but my god I do not whore myself out, TO NO ONE; Not even the bloody Mafia." Lucia shouted, as she stood up. "Really? well can you use a gun?" Joe asked, keeping his pistol aimed at her head. "As a matter of fact, I can. I learnt how to use one as a teenager." She proudly said, a cocky smirk slapped on her face. This remark left Henry and Joe speechless, it was rare to know a female who knew how to use a gun, let alone handle one.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's P.O.V<strong>

As soon as Lucia announced she knew how to handle a gun, it all came back to me. Her name was Lucia, that is the same name as one of the girls who use to hang with me and Vito back in our teenage days. She has the same eye colour and hair colour as her, how did I not figure this sooner? Without a word, I felt myself moving closer to her. "Umm.. why are you coming near me?" She said to me, giving off a scared look. "Lucia.. it's me. Joe.. Joe Barbaro. We used to be in a gang together with Vito?" I said. Her face suddenly changed from scared to happy in a second, but it also looked like she was about too cry. "Joe? Is that really you? I knew I had seen you somewhere before, but my mind was cloudy..." Was all she could say, before she slumped back into the chair. "Joe, you know her?" Henry asked, Eddie just standing there, sipping his whisky, looking interested in this sudden chain of events. "Yeah! She used to hang around with me and Vito, until Vito got sent to the army. Since then, me, nor Vito have spoken to her." I explained, giving Henry and Eddie a little bit of his past.

**Third person**

"Well.. I guess if you know her, She's alright.. for a broad. but if she gets mouthy, Don't be surprised if I kick her some more." Henry said with an uneasy tone. "Dick." Lucia quickly replied, wishing she would give Henry the middle finger. "Well, we can leave the reunion until some other time, Now it's just a matter of settling on what you can do to get my money back." Eddie piped in, as he moved closer to Lucia again. Lucia said nothing in reply just kept her eyes locked on him. Even though she knew two people who worked with a mafia family, she still didn't want to work with them. But then, She didn't want to die either, or be forced to do something else. All she wanted was to know the truth about her father. Had he really shot one of Eddie's men? Is he really on the run to avoid paying him back. Was it all a plot to get Lucia to pay for him? In the end, Lucia knew the only way she would find out is if she cooperated with Eddie; who in her eyes now, could no longer be called Uncle Edddie, That was a name she gave him as a child, Now he was just Eddie. Though she did feel a bit happier to know that both him, and Joe were still around, but where was Vito?


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of a new life

Mafia 2 and all of it's characters belong to 2k.  
>Lucia and any other OC I may throw in, belong to me.<p>

15th July - Fixed more typos.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_"Well.. I guess if you know her, She's alright.. for a broad. but if she get's mouthy, Don't be surprised if I kick her ankles more." Henry said, with an uneasy tone. "Dick." She replied, wishing she would give Henry a middle finger. "Well, we can leave the reunion until some other time, Now it's just a matter of settling on what you can do to get my money back. " Eddie commented, as he moved closer to Lucia again. Lucia said nothing in reply, Even though she knew two people who worked with a mafia family, she still didn't want to work with them. But then, She didn't want to die either, or be forced to do something else. All she wanted was too know the truth about her father, Had he really shot one of Eddie's men? Is he really on the run to avoid paying him back. Was it all a plot to get Lucia to pay for him? In the end, Lucia knew the only way she would find out is if she cooperated with Eddie, who in her eyes now, could no longer be called Uncle Edddie. That was a name she gave him, as a child. Now he was just Eddie. Though she did feel a bit happier to know that both him, and Joe were doing good, but where was Vito?_

* * *

><p>"Can't I just give you the money I make from the store I work in?" Lucia sighed, knowing Eddie wouldn't accept something so simple. "No" He spoke, giving her a smile. "But-" Before Lucia could speak another word, He covered her mouth. "I think it would be more fun this way and how else are you going to find your father?" He added, as his smile turned into a cocky grin. Sighing in defeat, Lucia finally accepted the terms that she was working for the Mafia. Taking his hand off her mouth, Eddie began drinking some more of his whiskey, keeping his eyes on Lucia. "What will I be doing?" She asked him, slightly struggling from being tied up. "The usual.. Killing people, getting money from people. Basically anything the law would frown upon." Eddie playfully said, as he downed the last of his drink, He knew out of everyone, Lucia was extremely respectful to the law, so this would be pushing her. "But this means, I'll be breaking so many laws? I can't do that!" She shouted, trying to launch herself towards Eddie, which resulted in her tumbling to the floor, with the chair on top of her.<p>

Henry, Eddie and Joe all laughed at this, causing Lucia to go red. "Will you guys stop laughing! Help me up and for gods sake, UNTIE ME NOW." She screamed, as her struggling became more violent. Eddie just stood there, pouring himself another whiskey. Joe couldn't stop laughing, So it was up to Henry to untie the frustrated women. Grabbing the top of the chair, Henry yanked it up, forgetting Lucia wasn't tied to the chair itself, he left out a small chuckle and proceeded with picking her up. Grabbing the ropes, he forcefully put her on her feet. "Better?" He mockingly asked, eyeing her up. "It would have been, If you had picked me up properly. Do you have any idea how much a rope hurts when it digs into your flesh?" She argued, trying to kick Henry. With that, he kicked her ankle and pushed her back on the chair, "No, I don't know how much it hurts." He replied, giving her a grin. "Well, I do. Now are you going to untie me?" She asked, looking at him. "Will you attack me?" He responded, "No. Please just untie me now." She sounded defeated and sighed once more.

* * *

><p>Henry moved infront of Lucia and knelt down to her level and began undoing the rope. The laughter from Joe had finally died down. "Oh man, yous sure do make me laugh." Joe spoke, as he finally put his gun away. "Glad my suffering is so funny." Lucia huffed. "I'm sorry Lucia.. I've just never seen a chair on someone like that before." He added, giving her a smile. Lucia didn't give him a reply to that, just an annoyed look and another huff. As the rope hit the floor, Henry got up and moved away. Lucia moved her hands up to her face, she couldn't help but too look at them like she's never seen a hand before. "My beautiful hands, how I've missed you being not bounded." She rejoiced, a smile grew bigger on her face. "You and your hands can have a reunion later.. if you know what I mean." Eddie slyly said, as he moved towards her. "Fuck you." She sneared. "We have some business to take care of." He added. Sitting down, he pulled out a file from his desk. Henry stood next to Joe, as Lucia just sat back down, not paying attention to them. "I would like you three to take care of this guy." Eddie spoke, as he slid over a piece of paper to Joe and Henry.<p>

"Three? you mean we have to take her with us?" Henry questioned, giving Lucia a look. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" Eddie asked. "Well.. Are you sure she can use a gun?" Henry replied, looking back towards Eddie. "Oh I know she can." Joe answered, "She used to hang around with me and Vito, so we taught her a few things and she learnt quickly." He added. "Never known a broad to know how to use a gun before. But as long as she can defend herself, I'm fine. I generally don't want the responisibilty of someone elses life in my hands." Henry explained, as he checked to make sure he had a piece on him. "Trust me on this, she's good!" Joe smiled, giving Henry a smile as he walked passed. Henry placed his piece back inside his jacket pocket, Grabbed the file off the table and snapped his fingers at Lucia, mouthing the words "Come on" to her. "Such a dick.." She sneared, as she got up, giving Eddie a small wave, and followed behind Henry.

* * *

><p>As they got outside of Eddie's bar, She watched Joe and Henry get into the front of the car. Lucia felt awkward about getting in the back by herself, but she did. "Take your time.." Henry commented, as Lucia slammed the door shut. "Yeah well. Shut up!" was all she could answer back with. Joe couldn't believe how these two acted towards eachother. Sighing, he pulled out a pistol from one of his inside pockets. "I suppose you don't have a gun on you, take this one, I have another." He said, passing the gun to the back. "Wow, this is pretty nice!" Lucia grinned, as she began checking out the gun. "You have good tastes in guns" Joe replied as he began driving. During the car journey, Lucia kept her eyes peeled on the gun, she had no intention to start a conversation with anyone, specially Henry. Joe and Henry were busy having a guys conversation anyway, which involved checking out the women they saw on the sidewalk. Lucia got quite annoyed with the guy talk, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to cause any arguments while on the job.<p>

The scenery soon changed, They were now driving in the slum part of the neighbourhood, Lucia couldn't believe how depressing this area looked these days. The people walking on the sidewalks wore tattered clothing, windows were boarded up, trash was scattered all around. "This area.. it's so horrible" She mumbled as she kept her eyes on the outside. "This is the slums, where the poorest people in empire bay live, this is also where our man is hiding out as well." Henry spoke out, keeping his eyes to the front. "What a good hiding place, seriously." Lucia muttered, as she felt sorry for the people around her. As the car came to a stop, Lucia eyes wandered over to the building infront of them. "Here?" She asked a little worried. "You bet, let's go." Joe said in a calm tone, as he opened his door.

Without a word, Lucia stepped out of the car. Placing the pistol inside her sweater and tucking her sweater inside her pants; Because she had no pockets. she followed the two guys into the building. As they got inside, the building looked as if it would cave-in any moment. "From the sources, our man should be on the top floor." Henry said as he began walking up the stairs. Lucia stuck behind Joe, but slowly walked up the stairs, afraid she would step into a hole. "Yous ok?" Joe asked, as he noticed Lucia lagging behind, "I'm fine! You two go ahead, I'll catch up." She lied, Her voice sounded muffled. Nodding his head, Joe continued upwards, keeping his eyes peeled on Henry, who was pacing fastly up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As Henry and Joe finally reached the top floor, they noticed Lucia was still far down. "How slow is she walking?" Henry asked, annoyed at the slowness. "She's probably not that far behind." Joe replied, giving Henry a pat on the shoulder. "I'll start looking for the door, you wait for Lucia." Joe added as he took off down the hallway. "Wait what?" Henry asked, not liking the idea of this plan. "I'm nearly there!" The voice of Lucia's came, alerting Henry back towards the stairs. it wasn't long until she was visible to Henry, "It's about time." Henry spoke, as he blew a puff of cigerette smoke, "I'm sorry, but these stairs are so old and nasty, a hole could easily be made." She sneared, pulling a face at Henry. As Lucia got to the last step, she accidently put huge pressure onto her foot, causing the step to collapse underneath her. "Oh shit." She screeched, as she felt herself drop. "I've got you." Henry shouted as he quickly grabbed her hands. As he pulled her up, she automatically clung to his body for a few seconds. Realising who she was clinging too, Lucia quickly let go, "I only did that so I knew I wasn't falling!" She stammered, avoiding eye contact with Henry. In return, Henry said nothing, but turned around and began walking in down the hallway. Lucia stood there, watching Henry walk down the hallway, most likely to find Joe. "Thank you.." She mumbled, biting her lip in sadness. Henry finally caught up to Joe, who was 100 percent sure he knew where the man they was looking for was hiding. "I think he's in this apartment. By the way what happened back there, I swore I heard Lucia's voice?" Joe whispered, as he crept closer to the door. "Nothing happened, Lucia was just being Lucia." Henry lied, trying to forget what had happened back at the stairs, Joe believed that and pulled out his pistol, as he leant against the wall.<p>

"I should get going, I will just forget this even happened." Lucia thought, as she began walking down the hallway. They were empty and plain, the number plates that hung outside each door was either broken or the number was faded, It was like this place hadn't seen a cleaner in over 20 years. As Lucia saw Joe and Henry, she noticed they looked ready to bust open the door, nervously taking the pistol out of her pocket, she jogged over to them. "Is this it?" She asked Joe, ignoring Henry who was next to her. "I believe so, are you ready to go in?" He asked giving her a concerned look. Lucia nodded at Joe and with that, he jumped infront of the door and kicked it open. Because of how old the door was, it fell off its hinges, but Joe didn't care and proceeded to run over the door with Henry pacing behind him. They both began searching the small apartment. "Lucia guard the door." Joe commanded as he dissappeared into a side room. "Sure." She spoke as she stood in between the gap where the door once was, thankful she didn't have to do much.

* * *

><p>Tapping her fingers on the doorframe, humming a song, Lucia went into her own little world because she was bored. In the small bedroom, Joe was slowly moving about. As he got closer to the closet in the room, he heard a muffled sound coming from it. "There you are, you little rat" He mumbled as he got to the doors. As he hand touched the handle of the closet, the doors swung open, hitting Joe in the face. Losing his balance, Joe fell down on his arse, covering his face as he began swearing in pain. As the figure from the closet bolted out of the room, it rushed passed Henry, who tried shooting it, but hit the wall. "LUCIA WATCH OUT!" Henry shouted, as the figure was rushing towards Lucia. "Move Bitch!" The figure shouted as he was about to shove Lucia out of the way, but ended in him tripping over the fallen door. As the figure hit the floor, it made Lucia snap out of her little bubble. "What the..!" She jumped back. Looking down, she noticed a male figure on the floor infront of her. As the figure began to slowly get up, Lucia fleed back some more, one hand by her mouth. She didn't want to hurt the man, but she knew she had no choice but to do something to keep him down and not let him get away. Thinking, she got an idea. Using her foot, she kicked the figure in the head, causing him to fall back down, "I'm sorry" She mumbled, biting her lip.<p>

Lucia untucked her sweater and took the gun that was hiding in it. She slowly pointed the gun at the figure, as she waited for Henry and Joe to come and identify the man, to see if it was the guy they needed. Joe soon came into view, holding his nose, "Did that prick get away?" He asked. "Not at all, He's on the floor over by Lucia." Henry replied as he appeared by Joe, pointing over to Lucia. Looking over at Lucia, a smile formed on Joe's face. As they walked over to Lucia, Henry knelt down to the figures level and carefully rolled the guy over.

As the figures face was viewable, Henry began smiling. "It's him" He said, giving both Joe and Lucia a small grin. "I thought so." Joe nodded, getting his gun ready. "Maybe we should let Lucia do it. You know, her first job and all." Henry suggested with a cocky grin as he looked at Joe. From the look of Joe's face, he looked interested in Henry's idea. As they both stared at Lucia, she looked terrified. "Why me? He hurt Joe, let him do it!" She worriedly said, flailing her arms a little. "That is true, but I think yous should have the honor, ya know?" Joe offered, putting his gun away. They were serious about this, Lucia was going to have to shoot a guy for the first time. Gulping, she looked away and slowly pointed the gun at the head of the unconsious man. "Do it now." Henry spoke with a demanding tone, With that, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>As she shot the bullet, Lucia closed her eyes keeping her head turned away. After a moment had passed, she peeked down at the body, with one eye. Blood was flowing out by a hole made near the mans ear. It made her feel very sick inside; She didn't like the sight of blood and she had just shot a man. She fully opened her eyes and looked at Joe "Was.. that ok?" She asked, trying to sound as if she was fine with what had happend. "Pretty good for your first kill.." Joe commented with please in his voice, like he was scoring her. "We need to hide the body now." Henry said, giving both of them a look. "Umm..I don't know" Lucia said. "We could make it seem like he did it" Joe said, as he lent down to the dead man. "How are we going to do that?" Lucia had asked, confused at what Joe meant. "Easy, give me your gun." Joe asked, holding out a hand. Lucia stood there for a few seconds, to figure out what Joe meant, "OH! ok" She finally replied, handing him the gun. Taking the gun, Joe placed it in the mans right hand. "See, now it's all fine." He said with a smile. "But that's such a nice gun.." Lucia pouted. "you can get another." Henry interviened, "Now let's head back to Eddie." He added as he began walking out of the now bloodied apartment.<p>

As they made it out of the apartment building, they got in the car. "I have a question Lucia." Henry said, as he closed his door. "What is it?" She mumbled. "Was this the first time you've killed a man?" He questioned, a silence swept over the car for a moment. "Yes it was, why?" She replied, feeling a little weird talking about this. Henry smirked at her reply, but said nothing in reply and decided to start talking to Joe again. "So Joe, Vito's going to be released in about ten months. Any plans on what we are doing for his return, I know it's a bit early to even think about this but we are busy men, We need to plan stuff like this in advance." Henry asked, moving his eye sight onto Lucia. "Yeah yous bet I have, He's gonna love it. We're gonna take him to that new Cathouse." Joe replied with a big smirk, thinking about how good that will be. "A cathouse? Very nice" Henry complimented. "Hey Lucia, yous wanna join us? You'll get to see Vito again!" Joe offered. A look of disgust swam over Lucia's face, "Me? In a cathouse? No fucking thanks Joe, It was nice of you to offer, But.. I don't wish to be surrounded by a bunch of hussies. It's bad enough I have to do this as a job. I don't need hussies in my life to make it any more worse." She spat, crossing her arms, as the look of disgust didn't leave her face. "Woah, calm down. I was only asking." Joe said, a smile still slapped on his face. "Look, I'll come see Vito on that day, But I WON'T be joining you in a hussy house." She responded, keeping her view on the window. "Guess it's just going to be a guy's night out" Henry added, as he smiled.

* * *

><p>As they arrive outside of Eddie's bar, Lucia sighed in relief "Finally.." her mind thought as she felt happy to be back here. Getting out, she stretched slightly and waited for the other two to get out of the car. Walking inside the bar, they walk up the stairs and Knock on Eddie's door. Shouting for them to come in. "How did it go?" Eddie askes as he put down a glass of whiskey. "Easier than expected." Henry replied. "yep! The bastard tried getting away, but managed to fall over. We got Lucia here to take care of him. And with my brilliant thinking, thought of a way too keep the cops off our tail." Joe bragged, as he sat down. "Very good, Here is your pay." Eddie gave both Joe and Henry their money. "Lucia I want to speak to you, personally." Eddie added. Looking at him, she gave him a simple nod. Henry and Joe knew this was the time to leave, "Well have a good evening, see you laters Lucia. Oh and if you want, stop by my apartment anytime, would love that" Joe winked, as he left the room, Henry followed after him, saying nothing.<p>

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lucia asked, worried at what he would say. "Well, first of all here is your pay. I gave you a little more, let's say a bonus for your first kill. Second of all, I have spoken to the don of this family and after some convincing and other things. He has approved of you being in our family. Thirdly, I know I was harsh on you earlier, I was angry that we weren't able to locate your father. I don't want you too think I am using you, I just want to help you find your dad and get the truth and maybe my money, you know?" Eddie explained, standing next to Lucia. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his face. He gave her a small smile, "I personally think you're a great addition to the family and hope maybe you'll like doing this sort of thing again. Sure it's going against everything you believe in now, But would it hurt to go back to the old you, the one who hung with Joe?" He asked. "I can try, But it's going to be hard going back to the old me, when I spent the last 5 years being someone new." She mumbled, thinking about how much she had changed. "It will be hard, but remember this. You'll be safe; Me, Joe and Henry will make sure of that." He said, walking to the door. "Now you go home and think about all of this, ok? Also, do not tell Joe nor Henry about this talk, I don't want them thinking their boss is soft." Eddie asked, giving Lucia another smile. Smiling back at him, she walked over to the door, "I won't, it's safe with me." As he closed the door behind him, she looked back and whispered "The nice side of Eddie, I've missed you." 


	3. Chapter 3  Cathouse blues

Mafia 2 and all of it's characters belong to 2k.  
>Lucia and any other OC I may throw in, belong to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Recap:<br>_"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lucia asked, worried at what he would say. "Well, first of all here is your pay. I gave you a little more, let's say a bonus for your first kill. Second of all, I have spoken to the don of this family and after some convincing and other things. He has approved of you being in our family. Thirdly, I know I was harsh on you earlier, I was angry that we weren't able to locate your father. I don't want you too think I am using you, I just want to help you find your dad and get the truth and maybe my money, you know?" Eddie explained, standing next to Lucia. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his face. He gave her a small smile, "I personally think you're a great addition to the family and hope maybe you'll like doing this sort of thing again. Sure it's going against everything you believe in now, But would it hurt to go back to the old you, the one who hung with Joe?" He asked. "I can try, But it's going to be hard going back to the old me, when I spent the last 5 years being someone new." She mumbled, thinking about how much she had changed. "It will be hard, but remember this. You'll be safe; Me, Joe and Henry will make sure of that." He said, walking to the door. "Now you go home and think about all of this, ok? Also, do not tell Joe nor Henry about this talk, I don't want them thinking their boss is soft." Eddie asked, giving Lucia another smile. Smiling back at him, she walked over to the door, "I won't, it's safe with me." As he closed the door behind him, she looked back and whispered "The nice side of Eddie, I've missed you."_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's me, Lucia. I am sorry I haven't written in you for so long._  
><em>My life has become so hectic, I'm involved with the Mafia now.<em>  
><em>Reasons to find the where abouts of my father and to try and pay off the money he owes.<em>

_Today is the 10th April, 1951, It has been nearly over a year now._  
><em>In the last year, I have been reunited with one of my old friends, saw uncle Eddie and met some new people.<em>

_One of them is named Henry. At first, he was a jerk to me, than again.. I was quite a bitch to him; But he did kick my ankles a lot. I'm still pretty harsh to him, he is the same way to me, I doubt we'll ever be friends.. I would love to be friends with him, since I am forced to work with him, But I guess you can't be friendly with everyone, eh?_

_Between you and me, He's pretty good looking. But He wouldn't be interested in me, He is quite older than me and why would he want to be with someone like me? Besides, a guy like him is probably already married! hah.._

_Enough about Henry!_

_In the last year, I have been pretty busy.. I feel sorry the store I was once working full-time at. I had to quit and forget about that place, Even though I was pretty close to my dream of owning my own shop.. I guess that's completely out of the window for now._  
><em>But why have I been so busy? Eddie has been supplying me with a lot of jobs, Most of these jobs were just sorting people out because of money they owe. It seems tons of people have borrowed money from a Mafia family and just never bother paying it back.<em>

_Important news, Vito is being released today!_  
><em>One of my old friends, I haven't seen this guy since 1943! Holy crap.<em>  
><em>I wonder if he's as good looking as he used to be.<em>  
><em>I wonder if he even remembers me.. I mean I have changed a lot.<em>  
><em>Honestly? I'm nervous as hell.<em>  
><em>Oh, I should really be getting ready now, Since I'll be meeting him at Joe's apartment!<em>  
><em>I will promise to write in here more..<em>

_Bye!_

* * *

><p>Throwing her journal on the messed up bed, she walked over to her closet and swang the doors open, eyeing up all the clothes. "What should I wear." She thought, as she began slinging clothes behind her. "I can't wear trousers. For once, I want to look like a women. But a dress, Ugh." She sighed, imagining herself in a dress. Lucia hadn't worn a dress in a very long time, she would buy mens clothes and alter them to her size. Growing up around men, She had picked up male traits, not to mention her father would dress her in boys clothes when she was a child. When she got older, she did finally dress and look more feminine, But kept wearing trousers. As she continued going through her clothes, she had finally found a dress she could wear, It wasn't too long, but not too short either and had floral patterns; Perfect for todays weather. "Oh my god, this is going to be fun!" She thought sarcastly as she began changing into the dress.<p>

Looking in the mirror, she began checking herself out. Letting her hair down, she simply smiled. "Wow.. I look so girly." She spoke in a suprised tone. "Now I just need some shoes to finish this look." Looking up at the clock, she was running late, as usual. Rushing back into her bedroom, she lent down to her bed and pulled out a shoe box from underneathe. Opening it, she took out a pair of small heels. "These will have to do." She spoke as she slipped them on. Grabbing a small jacket, Lucia rushed out of her apartment. Going down the stairs, she couldn't help but have a smile plastered over her face; She was extremely excited to be seeing Vito again. As she got out of the front door, she ran over to the sidewalk, waiting for a cab to drive passed, since there was no way she would make it to Joe's in time if she had walked. Finally a cab was driving down, whistling at it, the cab pulled over and Lucia was able to hire it.

* * *

><p>As the cab parked outside Joe's apartment, Lucia gave the driver the money and rushed off inside the building. Dashing up the stairs, she managed to bump into someone. "Fuck!" She yelled, grabbing onto the unknown person she had bumped into. "Well, look who finally showed up." Henry said. Shooting her face up, she was staring at an amused looking Henry. "The fuck you doing in my way?" She asked with an annoyed tone. "I was going to drive to your place, to see if you were ready or not, But you're here now." Henry spoke as he grabbed Lucia's arm to pull her into Joe's apartment. "Hey! I'm capable with walking on my own" Lucia said, pulling her arm out of Henrys grip. "Whatever." He shrugged, walking back into Joe's apartment, Lucia followed behind.<p>

"Hey Joe." Lucia said, passing Joe a small wave as she walked through the door. "Lucia Hi. Wait, you're wearing a dress?" Joe gasped, as he began eyeing her up and down. "Umm.. yes? Is there a problem with that?" Lucia asked, raising an eyebrow. "No no! It's just this is the first time I've seen a dress on you! I like it, looks good on ya!" Joe commented, giving a thumbs up. Slightly blushly, Lucia smiled at him, "Thanks." She said as she sat down on the couch. "Oh, I knew something looked different on you." Henry commented as he took the seat next to Lucia. "Huh?" She asked, turning her attention to him. "When I saw you bump into me, You looked different. I couldn't point it out, but you look more feminine today. Looks cute on you." Henry compliment as he turned his view away from her. Those words caused Lucia to choke slightly, But before she could even ask him anything else, a knock on the door was heard. "I think that's him" Joe bellowed as he walked to the door, Lucia took this time to scurry into Joe's kitchen, Henry followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vito's P.O.V.<strong>

As I knocked on the door, it didn't take Joe long to answer it. "Vito! Good to see you pal!" Joe happily spoke, pulling me into a hug. "Joe, it's nice to see you again as well." I say, as we pull away from the small hug. As I walk in, I noticed the make-over of his apartment, it was very... colorful? "What happened to the place?" I asked, checking out the outragious wallpaper. "You like it? Got to keep up with the trends" Joe replied witha smirk. "This is a trend?" I thought. "And what the heck are you wearing? I spoke, noticing the extremely bright shirt Joe was wearing. "Fashion has changed a lot since you've been in jail Vito. This is the sort of things we wear now" Joe answered. "You've got to be kidding me.." I say, hoping I'd never have to wear one of Joe's shirts or anything close to it. Sitting down on the couch, Joe started telling me about the apartment he had found for me, "Thanks Joe, that's really thoughtful." I say in suprise. "Oh that's not all, There is another surprise in this apartment.. Where is it." Joe spoke with a sly grin on his face as he began looking around his apartment.

**Third person.**

As Lucia dashed into the Kitchen, she leant against the wall and wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead away with a tissue. "I am so not ready to see Vito again." She mumbled, breathing slightly heavy. "Is that why you ran off?" The sound of Henrys voice appeared, causing Lucia to slightly jump. Looking at him, she nodded a yes notion to him, "I thought I was ready. But what if Vito doesn't even remember me one bit, I mean I have changed a lot.. what if he thinks I'm ugly or just too different to like?" Lucia began questioning herself with worry. "Lucia, stop it." Henry sternly spoke, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm sure Vito will recogize you and you are not ugly. I don't know how you were before, but you're a great girl." He kept his eyes locked onto hers. But Before she could say anything, Henry decided to drag her out of the kitchen. "You will thank me for this later." He mumbled as he shoved her by the couch. "You're a dick!" She shouted as she fell into the couch. "Hey Vito." Henry waved, pretending like nothing just happened. "Hey Henry." Vito replied, waving back at him and then put his attention onto the women who had fallen on to the side of the couch. "Are you ok?" Vito asked, as he watched the women pull herself up. "Oh, I'm fine for now." She moaned, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

As she made eye contact with him, they both stayed quiet; staring at one another. "Lucia?" Vito suddenly asked, squinting his eyes at the women. "Vito?" She replied, with the same expression. Without saying anything, Lucia threw herself at him, "VITO!" She shouted, tackling him down to the couch. "Woah! Hello Lucia." He spoke, letting out a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the women. "I can't believe it's you!" She said, her voice muffled by Vito's chest. Using one hand to stroke her hair, Vito smiled. "I can say the same thing, I've missed your cheeriness and everything." He comforted. "I've missed you too, I can't believe how much you have't changed, You still look as handsome as you were in 1943!" She commented, lifting her face from his chest. "You think so?" He grinned. "Yeah!" She replied with a toothy smile.

* * *

><p>As they both sat up, Lucia couldn't keep her eyes off of Vito, He looked actually the same as before, no differences at all; which she liked. "I must say though, you've grown up, a lot." Vito spoke, giving another grin. "Well, I'm still the trousers wearing girl. I'm just wearing this dress because it's a special occasion!" Lucia explained. "I see." Vito smiled, giving her one last pat on the head as he got up.<p>

"Let's go take you to your new apartment." Joe interrupted as he stood by the door. "Sure, you going to come with or do you have some other stuff to take care of?" Vito asked Lucia. "Yeah, Like you're going to need a new outfit for tonight" Henry added with a smirk. "What.." Lucia said, "Oh yeah, Vito's surprise is tonight, you said before you didn't want to come, did you change your mind?" Joe added. "Uhh, Yeah..." Lucia lied. "Well good! We'll see you tonight then." Vito waved as he followed Joe out of the door. Henry followed them, but before he was out of sight, he quickly looked at Lucia with the same smirk as before, "By the way, You should wear dresses more, you have nice legs." As he said that, He vanished before Lucia could even responde. "What just happened?" She said, her head full of confusion as she walked out of the apartment building. "I don't understand Henry at all. Why is he suddenly complimenting me? It makes no sense. But then he is also such a dick! Putting me on the spot about tonight, God damn I could have skipped the hussy house, But noooo." She yelled, becoming more annoyed at the thought of tonight.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have to go to that hussy house tonight, FUCK!" She moaned walking down the street, her outbursts had caused quite a bit of unwanted attention to her. "What are you bastards looking at?" She stopped, screaming at the random people who were standing there looking at her. No one replied, but instead lowering their heads like they heard nothing. In response, Lucia gave them all a nice middle finger and proceeded to walk off again in a huff. "God damn people listening to my business." She complained more as she walked down the road. "I guess I have to go now, what am I exactly going to wear though.. This floral dress wouldn't be good." She thought. As she got to the nearest clothes shop, she walked inside and began looking around. She couldn't think what to wear, so we walked to the cashier woman."Uh, Excuse me.. but I know this is going to sound weird, but what kind of dress would a women wear, if she was going to cathouse?" Lucia said in embarrassment. The cashier let out a small chuckle, but came out from behind the counter. "I think you'd want a body hugging dress." she replied, walking over to a rack of dresses. "Body...hugging?" Lucia squeaked in confusion as she followed the cashier. "Yes, it shows your figure and by the looks of it, it will be perfect for you." The cashier winked, passing Lucia a few dresses. "Uh..." Was all Lucia could say as she was being pushed into the changing stall.<p>

A few minutes later, the sound of sighing was heard from Lucia's changing stall. "You've got to be kidding me..." She sighed once more, having a hard time believing such dresses even existed. "Is there a problem miss?" The cashier spoke from the otherside. "Well, Not really. but I mean.. this one fits perfectly, but why do such dresses even exist." She mumbled. "Simple, women wear these to get male attraction and to show off their curves!" The cashier replied with a happy tone. "Hmm.. I guess this is the only dress that would suit such a place. Gosh, men have it so much easier." Lucia complained. "Haha, they do" The cashier replied with a small chuckle. As Lucia came out of the changing stalls back in her clothes, she passed the cashier the dress and walked over to the counter with her. "That will be $250.00 please" She said with a smile. "Woah that is pretty steep for a dress, But whatever, here you go." Lucia sighed, passing the cashier the money. Grabbing the bag, Lucia went out of the shop, giving the cashier a small wave. "Fucking hell, what have I gotten myself into. The guys better freakin' love this dress." Lucia huffed as she began walking back to her apartment, to get ready for what tonight may bring.

* * *

><p>As night fell over Empire bay, Lucia was staring at herself in the mirror again; all dolled up as nicely as she could. "I feel so weird. Seriously, It's nice to wear a dress once in a while.. But this? Fuck I feel like someone else." She said as the sound of a car horn was heard. "Huh? I didn't know I was going to be picked up.." She questioned, running over to the window to see who it was. Opening her bedroom window, she popped her head out. "Hey Lucia! I thought maybe you needed a lift to Joes?" Vito shouted from his car window. "I'll be down in a bit then" She replied, passing a small wave. Closing her window, She grabbed a small purse, a jacket and headed on out to the car. "It will be fine." She kept saying to herself as she walked down the stairs. Going outside, Vito was leaning against his car, smoking a cigerette, He had not noticed Lucia walk up to him. "Hey Vito! Thanks for picking me up." She quietly said, as she stood by him "Oh Hey Lucia I-" As Vito was about to continue, he had noticed the dress she was wearing. (She wasn't wearing her jacket at the moment, for the weather was warm.) "You what?" She asked, confused at why Vito had cut off. "You.. that dress. Wow." Was all he could manage as he flicked the cigerette to the floor. "Is it that bad?" Lucia worried, but caused a chuckle to escape from Vito's lips. "Oh you're so amusing sometimes. The dress looks amazing on you, seriously. Come on, let's go to Joes." Vito grinned as he got into the car, Lucia followed and got into the passenger seat.<p>

As Vito pulled up behind Joe's apartment, Lucia had the same worried look as earlier slapped on her face. "You'll be ok. Just wait outside, I'll go in and get them." Vito suggested slipping her a small smile as he got out of the car. "Ok." Lucia replied, slowly getting out of Vito's cart. He walked inside the apartment, leaving Lucia. "If Vito says I look fine.. I look fine right?" She asked herself, keeping her eye on the backdoor. "But what if Henry thinks you look stupid." Her mind raced, not what she needed right now. "No. It will be fine. I trust Vito's voice." She responded to her mind. "I'm dying for a drink" The roaring voice of Eddie's came. "Oh god." Lucia gasped, trying to find somewhere to hide. As they walked out the door, Eddie gave Vito the keys to his car, "You can drive." He said, Vito nodded in agreement. As they all began getting in the car, Joe stopped by the door "Hey, didn't you pick up Lucia?" He asked, looking around the area. "I did.. she was here." Sighing, Vito got back out of the car. "Get in the car Joe, I know where she is." Joe listened to Vito and got into the back with Eddie, as Henry had taken the passenger seat. "I thought you was here." Vito grinned, casually leaning by the corner of the garage. "I'm nervous Vito." Lucia pouted, "You're fine, come on" Vito said, grabbing her hand. Lucia allowed him slowly, so he dragged her to the car. "You'll have to sit in the back with Joe and Eddie, I hope you don't mind." He added as he opened the door for her. "That's fine" She mumbled as she got into the car, sitting next to Joe.

* * *

><p>"Hey Joe, Hey Eddie, Hi Henry.." She greeted, sounding extremely blank when she had said Henry's name. "It's about time you showed up, Henry commented, "Yeah well, shut up" She replied. "Are they always like it?" Vito asked, "Yeah. yous get used to it" Joe answered. "By the way, "You're looking lovely tonight" Joe said to Lucia, as he took her hand and kissed it. Looking shocked at Joe's sudden action, she smiled at him. "Well.. Thank you Joe! You're looking rather nice tonight yourself!" She replied, Joe simply gave her a wink. "I agree with Joe." Eddie added, passing a sly smile towards Lucia. Blushing, Lucia bit the her bottom lip and grinned back at Eddie. "Thank you!" she piped. "See, told you it would be fine" Vito smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. Henry slightly turned his head to have a quick glance at Lucia, though he said nothing to her. "She looks rather nice tonight.." His mind raced, "No, Bad. She is my work partner, that is all. Plus she is young. So no thinking about her in any other way." He thought as he turned his attention back infront. "So Have you told Vito where we are taking him yet?" Eddie asked Joe. "No, But I might as well now since he needs to know because he is driving" Joe responded. "We are taking you to the Garden of Eden." Eddie presented, giving his usual sly grin. "Whoopy" Lucia sarcastically added, twirling a finger in the air. Her response had made Vito chuckle, He knew she would probably hate the place they were going, but was happy she had tagged along. "Oh, don't let me get too drunk, I have business to take care of after.." Eddie quickly added as they got closer to the cathouse. "Sure thing" Joe replied, "They will get drunk.. so drunk" Lucia thought, nodding her head in a no motion.<p>

Vito parked outside the cathouse and with that, everyone got out. Walking into the cathouse, Lucia kept herself behind the guys, "I feel so awkward." she mumbled, keeping her head down. Women in skimpy outfits were all over the place, giving all types of services to the drunken men that were here. As they found a table to sit, Lucia decided to sit by Vito. As an hour flew by, Eddie was having a conversation with Henry, Joe and Vito about business, Lucia couldn't join in on this conversation because of how uncomfortable she was. Eddie was soon being given some form of service from one of the cathouse workers while he was talking, so Lucia decided to go sit by the bar.

"Have I told myself how awkward it is being here.." She said to herself, taking a sip of some alcohol. It wasn't long until she started walking back to the others, because it looked normal again. But a guy grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. "Hey sweetheart, how about you and me go have a nice private session together" He drunkenly slurred, pulling Lucia closer to him. "Hah, I don't think so" She quickly replied, trying to free herself. "You're not going anywhere, except where I go" He slurred some more, dragging her towards the stairs. "Get the fuck off me!" she shouted, kicking the guy in the shins. The sound of his pain was drowned out by the loud music and talking that went on. But luckily enough, the guys where able to see what had happened. As Lucia tried to go back to the others, the same man grabbed her again, this time he didn't care if she hit him or not, he was going to get her upstairs. As she was being dragged to the stairs once more, a fist proceeded to punch the random drunk man in the face. "Where do you think you're taking Lucia." Vito's voice spoke, anger in his tone. "Vito!" She said, quickly moving to him. He wrapped his arm around her to protect her, As the man got up from the floor holding his face where it was hit. He tried punching Vito back, which ended up badly; because as he tried punching Vito, He ended up falling into another guy. Which caused a small fight to bust out between the two drunk men. The bouncers were soon involved and began trying to sort it out. Allowing Vito and Lucia to head back to the table "Are you alright?" Vito asked Lucia, as he kept an arm around her. "I am now." She piped, a smile on her face. "This is why you need to stay with me, I don't want you getting hurt," Vito spoke with care.

* * *

><p>As they got back to the table, Lucia sat down next to Vito, but it wasn't long until some women wanted him to go upstairs. "You'll be alright, Just stay with Henry or something." He waved, going along with two women. "Yeah, sure.." Lucia waved back feeling awkward again. Looking over to Henry, she watched how he was flirting around with a women, like the others were doing. "I guess I will just sit here alone and drink." She mumbled to herself with pity. But couldn't keep her glare off one of the women, who was more noticable than the others. She was absoloutely stunning and had been hanging around with the guys since they had arrived. "Maybe she's a friend of Vito's.. she was acting extremely friendly towards him earlier." Lucia mumbled, sipping her drink as she kept her head low.<p>

**Henrys P.O.V**

As I had a women over me, I noticed Lucia at the corner of my eye, she looked pretty miserable if you ask me. She was also looking very nice tonight, though, she is always pretty. Wait, I can't think like that about her, the age between us and by the way she acts, she has a thing for Vito. But what does Vito have that I don't? Sure he is more her age, but still.. What are with these thoughts?! Maybe it's these drinks. As I ignored the feeling and my thoughts I dismissed the woman who was with me. I decide to move over to Lucia, tapping her on the shoulder she quickly lifted her head up, giving me her attention. "Lucia, if you want to go, you can." I said. "What? I'm fine haha.." she replied, I could see she was just trying to be nice. "It's my fault you're even here, I'm sorry.." I apologise, as I cup the side of her face. "No It's fine, Really Henry. I'm glad to be here, I get to be with Vito.." The moment she said his name, I felt that same feeling again. Letting go of her face, I turn my attention away from her. I don't mean to be cold towards her, But I don't really deal with these emotions daily. "I'm going to go get a drink.. do you want one?" She asked me, I kept my attention from her, but nodded a no. She said nothing to me in return, I have a feeling she's pretty pissed at me now; I really need to stop being a dick towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person.<strong>

As Lucia rushed towards the bar, she stopped and began to watch a very drunk Joe trying to dance. As she nodded her head and giggled, he had noticed her. "Luciiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa" He called, stumbling over to her, "Hi Jooooeee!" She tried mimicing him, but ending up yelling it, as Joe grabbed her and began twirling her around. As Henry looked over to Joe and Lucia dancing, the pain that struck him before, hit again. He generally had no idea what this feeling was. Sighing, He decided to get the woman back from earlier to keep him occupied. "Joooooooe let me gooo. I'm getting dizzy!" Lucia shouted. "But, I'm having so much fun!" He replied as he tilted her.

It looked as if he was about to kiss her, as he closed his eyes, Lucia was able to slipped out of his arms and rush away; causing Joe to fall onto the floor. Pulling himself up, Joe quickly moved on to the next women he laid eyes on, forgetting what had happened with Lucia. "Phew, Thank god he's very drunk.." Lucia sighed, standing by the bar. "Heeey Luc-ia!" Eddie stammered, giving her a grin from the bar. "Oh Eddie.. Don't tell me you're drunk too." She said. "I'm so glad I am not drunk" Her mind thought. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are! Any man would be lucky to have you, you ain't like any broads around here!" He continued, sounding more drunk as he spoke. "What...Me? Beautiful? Surely you're talking about someone else." Lucia quickly answered, slightly blushing from realising what Eddie had said. "I'm being serious! Joe, Vito and even Henry would agree!" he said, giving her a wink when he mentioned Henry's name. "Henry..really?" She pondered, moving her eyes back over to Henry. She suddenly felt a hand softly touch her shoulder, causing her to flinch a little. "It's true.. From what he told me, he thinks-" Before Eddie could finished, a bouncer for the club grabbed Eddie. "It's time to leave." The man had said, pulling Eddie to the door. Henry, Joe and Vito weren't far behind him. "Come on, let's go" Vito had said, quickly grabbing Lucia's hand as he walked passed. "Oh ok!" She said, a little confused at everything that had just happened.

* * *

><p>As they got outside, Eddie and Joe couldn't stop stumbling about. "Where are my keys?" Eddie shouted, searching his pockets. "Vito has them, remember?" Joe responded, "Oh yeah" Eddie commented, giving everyone a smile. "Com'on let's go" Vito commanded. "Lucia, you might want to be in front with me." He added as he unlocked the car. "Yeah, I will.. I don't want to be stuck in the back with the drunks." She spoke with agreement, nodding her head in shame at the state of Eddie and Joe. Henry was pretty tipsy, but acting like his normal self. But Lucia knew it would be safer if she took the passenger seat.<p>

As Vito began driving the car, a vile smell soon became clear to everyone in the car. "Oh my god, what is that smell? Did someone vomit in the car?" Joe said, covering his nose with a hand. "WHO PUKED IN MY CAR?" Eddie shouted, as he began frantically searching the back of the car. "No one did. but where is thet awful smell coming from?" Asked Vito, as he began to wind his window down. "Oh.. yeah, now I know where it's coming from." Eddie remembered, "I have a dead body in the trunk" He added, that sentence caused everyone to face Eddie. Vito slowed the car to the side and stopped at the curb. Turning around, he gave a look of anger "There's a what in the trunk?" He slammed, gribbing the sides of his seat. "A body! It was some FBI agent, I had to take care of him before he found out too much. This is what I meant by when I said I needed to take care of something later." Eddie said, "So what are we going to do with the body?" Joe asked, trying to keep himself from throwing up everywhere. "There is a hole dug for him already at the Observatory, you just need to drive us there." Eddie explained. Sighing in defeat, Vito knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. Lucia kept quiet, her mind stuck in thoughts from the scenes back at the cathouse. As Vito drove towards the Observatory, he could tell something was wrong with the women by her unusual quietness, quickly making eye contact with her, he could see she looked upset by something. But decided against asking her, specially when there were drunk men in the back seats and her problems may involve one of them.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Observatory, Vito stopped the car by what looked like the dead mans grave. As he got out of the car, everyone followed. Joe and Eddie, stumbled off to do what drunk men did, Henry just got out to smoke a cigerette while watching Vito open the trunk. Lucia on the other hand was being helpful, "Here, let me help you, since the others won't." She said as she began helping Vito lift the dead body out of the trunk. "You don't need to, besides you might get dirty." Vito replied, giving Lucia a small smile. "I don't want you to do all this work by yourself, so please let me help." She asked, with a tone of begging in her voice. "Fine, you can help. Just be careful ok." Vito said, sighing in defeat. As they continued lifting the body out of the trunk, either of them couldn't stop complaining at how heavy one body could be and how the others wouldn't help. "This is turning out to be a horrible night." Vito complained as they finally dropped the body in to the hole. "I can say the same thing Vito." Lucia said, putting her eyes onto Henry, who was still smoking. "Com'on, we should start filling up the hole before any one shows up." Vito spoke, passing Lucia a shovel. "Yeah, I suppose you're right" She sighed, grabbing the shovel with one hand. Slipping off her shoes and tucking the bottom of her dress into her underwear, she began to cover up the hole, not caring if the others saw. As the hole filling went on, Joe would occassionally stumble over and comment on it, as well as whistling at Lucia, who ignored it or would proceed to throwing dirt at Joe and telling him to get lost until she was done.<p>

The hole was half filled, when Lucia felt a tap on the shoulder, thinking it was Joe, she swang around and was about to slap him in the face when she realised it was Henry. "Let me take over for you, you're covered in dirt, sweating and it's clear you need a rest." He said, holding out his hand for the shovel. "Are you trying to say I'm weak?" Lucia then asked, giving a small cold look. "That is not what I was even implying. You just look tired, look if you're going to get pissy over me offering to take over, then fine, you can forget the help." Henry scolded, giving Lucia a cold look to match hers. "Wow, excuse me, but I'm not getting pissy. But I am in fact tired, covered in so much dirt that it will probably take a long time to get the stains out of this stupid dress, getting constantly bugged by that drunk ass fool over there and just want this night to be over. Ok? Got it? Good. If you want to finish helping to fill this hole, you can. But you could have offered earlier instead of standing by the car and just smoking your pretty little smokes there. So here, take the bloody shovel!" Lucia shouted, throwing the shovel into Henry's hands as she stomped away from the hole, getting more mud on her. "Fuck this!" She screamed, kicking some mud that was under her feet. "Ugh fuck this, I'm sorry Vito, but I have to go" Henry spoke with anger in his voice. Throwing the shovel out of his hands and paced off, glimsping one more time at Lucia who was now sitting in the car. He noticed she was hunched down, probably sulking at what had happened, but seeing Lucia like this caused Henry to stop for a moment. Looking at the ground, he couldn't help but to feel guilty for Lucia's crying. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he clutched a cigerette and began to light it as he walked away from the Observatory.

* * *

><p><strong>Vito's P.O.V<strong>

As I watched the small fight between Lucia and Henry, I forgot all about the anger that was boiling up inside of me earlier. Now, I felt useless that I couldn't even stop what seemed like a petty fight. I knew they weren't the best of friends, but all of these arguments that erupt between them are getting worser by the day. As I watched Henry throw the shovel to the floor, I noticed how he slowed his walking down as he passed the car, must have seen Lucia. I watched as he just stood there for a moment before walking off. I could hear him mumbling something, but unclear of what it was. Thinking about it, Maybe Henry is the reason Lucia was having a bad night. I mean I've noticed how differently she acted earlier in the cathouse; with me she was her usual self, with anyone else she was extremely quiet. I'm going to need to talk with her for sure, since I know she won't talk to anyone else about her feelings. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I noticed that the hole was finally covered.

**Third person**

As Vito took the shovel to the boot of the car, he watched as both Joe and Eddie were still stumbling about, randomly vomitting where they pleased and just saying random words. "Why don't you two sit in the car, I've nearly done with this, so we'll be leaving soon." Vito shouted over to them. "Sure Vito" Joe happily spoke, as he stumbled on back to the car. Vito then went back to where the hole was and picked the other shovel up. "I am so glad this shit is nearly over" He mumbled in annoyance, as he proceeded back to the boot to place the shovel. "Hey, let me do this, since I ditched you earlier." A sniffling Lucia said behind Vito. "Lucia, are you ok?" Vito said, dropping the shovel as he pulled her into a small hug. "I'm fine Vito. Just tired mostly." She said, trying to change the subject while looking at Vito with a upset look. "I guess so, but maybe you should stay around mine tonight, I need to talk to you." Vito asked as he let Lucia go, to pick up the shovel. "What.. why?" She said, giving him a worried look. "I'm worried ok. Me and you are good friends and I want to know what is wrong." Vito continued as he threw the shovel into the boot. A silence glimpsed over the pair as they stood by the boot. But Lucia looked at Vito and smiled. "Thanks Vito, I knew I could always count on you as a friend, even after all of these years."

* * *

><p>One day chapter 4 will be ouuuuuuuut~<p> 


End file.
